This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Under this project a preclinical evaluation of a new generation of polymer coated stents, devices that are used to mechanically support small caliber arteries such as the coronary artery, was performed. The study involved short-term (1 hour) exposure of 3 different stent types, including control stents and 2 types of polymer-coated stents in an ex vivo arteriovenous shunt model to assess early surface thrombogenicity.